Okobek
Okobek is a Bokoblin captain and was the leader of Ganondorf's Bokoblin forces. Background Okobek is a Bokoblin. He was known for his command over Ganondorf's Bokoblins and encounters with Link and his descendants (all of which he survived). He was also easily recognized by his different appearance and weapon choice from other Bokoblins; his skin is black, his eyes are green, and he wields a sword with a jagged blade. He commanded great amounts of respect and fear from the other Bokoblins, who tried their best to follow his example. History Okobek's first known encounter was with Link in the Great Deku Tree. The fight was very brief, ending in Okobek being flung off a platform to his apparent doom. Some time after, Okobek took part in the slaughter of Castle Town, where he eagerly brutalized hundreds of Hyrulean citizens. Years later, he met Link again in Ganondorf's castle, where he and his personal squad of Bokoblins were defeated, resulting in several deaths; the rest were defeated and left for dead. After Ganondorf's defeat, Okobek was left without purpose. In the past, when Ganondorf was defeated in his failed attempt to capture Hyrule, Okobek and his squad of Bokoblins were sent into hiding. Okobek later encountered the next Link, the soon-to-be Hero of Light. They fought on multiple occasions, all ending with either Okobek and his squad defeated or Link forced to retreat. In the end, only eight, including Okobek himself, were the only squad-members that did not die. Okobek had a larger role during the journey of Link—the Hero of Wind—after the the Great Flood and the time of the Great Sea. He resumed his authority role among the rest of the Bokoblins in the Forsaken Fortress, often having to intimidate the trouble-making Miniblins to keep them in line. Link's first encounter with Okobek was on Outset Island, where the latter was sent to help the Helmaroc King capture Tetra. When Tetra fell into the woods at the top of Outset Island, Okobek and two squadmates went down there to retrieve her, fighting through a group of Sheikah. They were defeated by Link later on, but narrowly survived the encounter; Okobek was left in shock after the fight, having recognized him to have the same appearance and swordsmanship as the Hero of Time himself. Okobek later returned to the Forsaken Fortress with his squadmates, reporting the results of the mission to Ganondorf. Okobek also informed Ganondorf that a "different girl" was taken from the island on accident, and that Link departed Outset Island with Tetra and her crew for the fortress. Having more experience with Link's fighting style than the other Bokoblins, Okobek was ordered to guard the entrance to Aryll's cell and await Link's arrival. From his location, Okobek began scanning the fortress with his telescope, waiting for Link, aware of his arrival when the boy's sword landed in front of him. He watched helplessly as each of the fortress's searchlights were disabled, knowing that Link was killing the guards off; Okobek was impressed by Link's inventive thinking, considering he was unarmed. When Link finally arrived at the top of the fortress, Okobek activated a trap, effectively trapping Link with him. Okobek brandished his sword and attacked Link in hopes of ending a potential threat to Ganondorf as soon as possible. Link, having retrieved his own sword, survived the fight, which ended with Okobek being knocked off the tower and into the water below. Fortunately for Okobek, he could do something most other Bokoblins couldn't: swim. This saved Okobek from certain death, and allowed him to continue his hunt for Link. After word got out that Link survived being thrown into the sea, Okobek was dispatched to Dragon Roost Island. Later on, Okobek and another squadmate captured Medli and held her prisoner; Okobek figured that Link would come to save Medli and thus give the former another chance at killing him. Link, while exploring the Dragon Roost Caverns, later encountered the two holding Medli prisoner. Okobek and his squadmate proceeded to duel Link, but the fight ended with the squadmate's demise and Okobek once again being defeated and left for dead. While keeping an eye out for Link, Okobek and his squad were sent to Outset with a small strike team; they attacked the island and terrorized the inhabitants as a message to Link himself, though they also sought out Jabun for Nayru's Pearl. Unfortunately for the team, they were unable to take Jabun captive due to the massive whirlpool guarding the entrance to his cave. They began testing ways to get in, though Okobek passed the time contemplating how to kill Link. The boy came to Outset Island, once again defeating Okobek's allies. After meeting with Jabun, Link prepared to leave Outset Island, only to be attacked by an infuriated Okobek. This time, however, Okobek was winning the fight between the two; Link would have lost his life if the King of Red Lions did not start opening fire on Okobek with the ship's cannon. Okobek was subsequently stalled long enough for Link to escape from the island. The Bokoblin angrily chased Link in his ship with the rest of the squad, but the hero managed to outrun them yet again. After Link retrieved the Master Sword, Okobek and his squad—which were on their captain's ship with him—saw him during their hunt. The ship immediately began chasing Link, firing their cannons and bows at the young hero. Link would have died had he not retaliated; a member of the crew was killed by an arrow to the head and the ship itself was damaged. Though they survived and repaired the ship, Okobek and his squad suffered yet another humiliating defeat. Link did not encounter Okobek again until some time after he discovered the flooded Hyrule Castle. Okobek was enraged by Link's escape, but was called back to the Forsaken Fortress and returned to guard duty; at this point, he could only hope to encounter his nemesis next time he showed up. When Link was detected in the fortress by Phantom Ganon, Okobek saw it as another chance to redeem himself. Okobek split up his squad and began the hunt for Link, encountering him somewhere on the second floor. He was knocked off a platform by Link, who engaged his partner. Okobek found his way back up to a higher level, only to arrive to see Link slash his partner's throat; the dying Bokoblin fell off a ledge and landed in the water. Though she knew she would die anyways, Okobek's partner desperately tried to swim, sinking from view; it was soon after this that Okobek would force his squad to learn how to swim. His hunt for Link only became more difficult when the Sheikah joined in on the infiltration, killing many guards and sending the fortress into chaos. Okobek quickly signaled to the Helmaroc King that Tetra's crew and the Sheikah were just distracting it, summoning it back to the tower. After some time, Okobek took part in the chase through the main tower, eventually pinning Link to a wall for the Helmaroc King to strike. As he prepared to take Link down with him, the hero managed to break free of Okobek's grasp and avoid being killed. Not willing to die in vain, Okobek narrowly jumped out of the Helmaroc King's way, but the walkway he was on was still hit. The walkway collapsed, sending the Bokoblin into the water below. Okobek appeared long after the fall of the Forsaken Fortress—this time in Ganon's Tower. After Ganondorf captured Zelda, Okobek left one of his squadmates to guard the entrance to the Molgera flashback fight, hoping that Link would soon arrive. He was saddened, however, to learn that he was pushed into the lava that filled the room. When Link arrived at the top of Ganon's Tower and began dueling Ganondorf, Okobek—still furious at his countless defeats and the loss of so many friends—attacked the young hero. Link narrowly survived the fight, kicking Okobek off the tower. Okobek survived by holding onto various rocks jutting out of the tower, but was ashamed of his loss. Humiliated, Okobek believed he lost all of his honor and no longer deserved his title. Observing the fight through a Gossip Stone, Okobek watched in shame as Link and Zelda won the fight against Ganondorf. Soon, Okobek's squad arrived and tried to comfort their leader by watching the battle with him while Hyrule flooded around them. Eventually, the group decided to make the best of their lives and escape the destruction of the ancient kingdom. Okobek and his squad swam to the surface of the Great Sea, where they made it back to their waiting ship. With no army to lead alongside Ganondorf, Okobek and his group became bandits and mercenaries in the Forsaken Fortress, which eventually reformed under a group of Wizzrobes. Security was tightened with Darknuts, Moblin statues, and more Floormasters, and Okobek continued to lead his squad as a respected and intimidating leader. He would often set out on his ship to shop or raid for supplies, giving him a new purpose among his kind. With Link gone from the Great Sea—having gone off with Tetra to rebuild Hyrule—there were few left to protect the ocean from monster activity. Though some citizens trained themselves to defend against them, the residents of the Forsaken Fortress went unchecked and flourished, giving them a foothold in the northwestern area of the Great Sea. As a result of the prosperity, more monsters came to the fortress and its territory islands for recruitment and safety from the locals; with the increased population, Okobek gained more responsibility and ended up as the Forsaken Fortress's warden. However, since the Forsaken Fortress was the capital of the monsters' territory, and thus where their leaders resided, Okobek was free to use his position to his own advantage, such as getting more food rations. He was also a brutal enforcer; for example, as Floormaster began to more frequently assault Miniblins for sport—and strangely enough, pet them excessively—he addressed the issue by severing two offending Floormasters' fingers and half the ear of a guard, who took bribes in exchange for ignoring the harassment. In the case of other guards violating the fortress's rules, he began targeting their loved ones, often separating them from their mates and sending them across the sea for dangerous jobs. Those who continued were often just killed by other wardens, but Okobek found that his cruel tactics and psychological warfare was more effective; if something or someone they cared for ended up being threatened, the offender was more obedient. Trivia *Despite appearing primarily in The Wind Waker from the adult timeline, Okobek appears to possess knowledge of events from both timelines. When questioned about it, Ganondorf suggested that it's simply a side effect of the timeline being split; both of them were part of major events—even influencing many of them directly—and the memories left an imprint on both versions of them. Gallery File:Screen shot 2012-03-12 at 8.31.32 PM.png|Okobek encounters Link on Outset Island. File:Screen shot 2012-03-12 at 8.55.02 PM.png|Okobek duels Link near Aryll's cell. Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fan Characters